Coffee and Cigarettes
by standbyme406
Summary: The black car sped off and for a split second I thought it was creepy how Ace said his last statement to me, but he was so nice, wasn’t he?
1. New Beginnings

**Hey guys, I decided to write something a little different from what I've been writing lately, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Who the hell is she?" 

"What is she doing here?"

"She looks like she came straight out of Castle View…"

I had just walked into a place called Irby's, and I guess I was extremely unwanted there. And I just sort of stood there, not knowing what to do. Just standing there like one big idiot. 

So I just ran, I ran and ran right back to my home in Castle View, I mean what was I thinking? A girl from Castle View going to Castle Rock, the scum of the earth around these parts. I just thought maybe it would be an escape from my stuck up town, but I guess not.

Guess I should tell you a little about myself. I'm a girl from Castle View, the richest most stuck up place in the world. You would think I would love it because I had everything I could ever want and more, right? Wrong. It is horrible. My parents go to country clubs, and they are so fake. All they care about is money and new sports cars. My family is the epitome of Castle View, beautiful, intelligent, our whole lives planned out for us, but all I want is an escape from this place. 

Oh, my name is Lucy Ann Cadwell of Cadwell Oil Enterprises by the way. My grandfather struck oil back in the 1900s and we've been rich as hell since. Lucy Ann Cadwell. Great name, isn't it? Ha it always makes me laugh, I mean how perfect can the name get? 

And you know what I want to do? I want to rebel. I want to get out of this squeaky clean image and find a way into the crazy world of Castle Rock. I've heard so many crazy stories from that place, so that is why I went to Irby's that one day. To test my rebellion, but, as you can see, I have some work to do on that.

"Oh daddy! Can I please enroll in Castle Rock High!? Please, please, please!?" 

My dad and I were arguing in the kitchen about transferring high schools.

"Now, hunny, why would you want to go to a school like that? Trenton Academy is such a nice place, and it looks great on your college admission."

"But dad! I just want to go some place different, and you always said that it was good to try something different. Dad please can I go, please?"

"Oh, all right. But I am going to have to talk to your mother about this."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Anything for my little Lucy." He said while hugging back.

As much as my dad could be a fake, I did love him. He had a big heart, just was in the wrong kind of stuck up life. 

"Mom, Dad, Blake, Maria, whoever! I'm going into town!! I'll be back soon!" I yelled up to all my family members as I walked out the door.

I decided to try going to Castle Rock again. I ruffed up my hair from the perfect coiffed blonde curls, and took off my skirt and blouse so I could change into jeans and a t-shirt. Little did I know, this one visit to Castle Rock would change how I was forever.

I finally arrived to Castle Rock after about a three mile walk. I didn't take my car because it was a red sports car that would stick out like a sore thumb in the town, and I didn't want people knowing I was from Castle View.

As I was walking past a couple of stores I happened to notice a black car in the reflection of the windows, and car filled with five boys, just following me. I pretended I didn't notice and just walked a little faster, but it was too late.

"Who the hell are you?" Some guy said, he looked like a dog seeing a piece of meat he really wanted.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just always notice the beautiful girls in this town, but I've never seen you before…"

Aw, this guy was so sweet. Well, at least I think he was. 

"The names Ace Merrill, this is Eyeball, and that's Charlie, Billy, and Fuzzy. So, what's your name beautiful?"

"Um, Dakota. Dakota Jones. Nice to meet you."

Dakota? Dakota _Jones. _Oh my god, what was I thinking.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." One of them said, I think it was Eyeball.

"Thank you. Are you guys from around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Ace asked.

"Um, well yeah, just moved here."

_Lucy you are just spinning yourself into a tangled web._

"Oh really? Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you Dakota. You look really familiar, were you in Irby's last night?"

_Shit. I'm already screwed. My cover's blown!_

"Um, nope. Never heard of it." 

"Oh, okay good cause this girl looked like a total idiot coming in last night. She just ran out of there like she saw a ghost." They were all laughing, probably remembering what I looked like. 

"Ha, that sucks for her. Well I gotta go, maybe I'll see you guys around." I said while walking away, boy was I embarrassed.

"Oh, you'll see us around Dakota." 

The black car sped off and for a split second I thought it was creepy how Ace said his last statement to me, but he was so nice. Wasn't he?


	2. Time For Change

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews )

* * *

**Chris's POV**

"Dude, who was that?" I asked Gordie.

We had all just seen this girl walk by that we'd never seen before, and she looked kind of out of place.

"I don't know, but I'm following her!" Teddy was going full speed ahead towards the door of the store.

"You can't follow her Teddy! What are you thinking?" Gordie said while hitting him on the back of the head.

"I don't care, I'm following her." Teddy was fully focused now on finding this girl, he seemed pretty interested in her. I had to admit, she was really pretty.

"Teddy!! Hold on, wait up!!" I was yelling at him while we were running out of the store.

**Lucy's POV**

"_Teddy!! Hold on, wait up!!"_

I heard footsteps running towards me, but the next thing I know, I've tripped and I'm on the street, with four boys on top of me.

"Um, hello?" I said to one of the boys on top of me, his face was about a centimeter away from mine.

"Well this isn't awkward…" I heard one mumble.

"Come on guys! Get off of her!" I heard one yell.

"Uh, yeah… um sorry." They were saying as they got off of me.

"Ha, it's alright. So, who are you guys?" I asked while brushing dirt off of me.

"Better question is who are you?" One of them asked, he had big thick glasses.

"My name is Lu-….Dakota. Dakota Jones, nice to meet you."

_Here I go again…_

"That's a cool name. My name is Chris, this is Teddy, and that's Gordie and Vern."

"Cool, so how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm uh… 18. Yeah, 18." Teddy said.

"Oh, shut up Teddy. We're 16, how about you?" Gordie asked as he stepped in front of Teddy.

"I'm 17, that's cool you guys are around my age. Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

"Yeah…Anything for you… I mean, uh yeah sure." Teddy said all starry eyed.

"Ha, um do you guys know some people named Ace, Eyeball, Billy, Charlie, or Fuzzy around here?"

All of their mouths just dropped, and they just stared at me, speechless.

"Hello, anybody there?" I asked while waving my hands in front of their faces.

"Yeah, we know them, why?" Chris said, he seemed pretty upset by my question.

"Um, well I just ran into them about five minutes before I ran into you guys."

"Really? Well I wouldn't get mixed up with them if I were you, they're bad news."

"Bad news, huh?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they call themselves the Cobras. They are pretty feared around these parts, especially by us because they try and beat us up whenever they get the chance. It's pretty great." Gordie said sarcastically.

"Really? They seemed so nice when I met them." I wasn't that surprised though, I had a feeling the Cobras were putting on a sugar coating for me.

And you know what? I wanted to find those Cobras. I wanted to get into trouble, and this is the perfect opportunity to do some rebelling.

"So, where can I find these Cobras?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh man, this one's a crazy one. I like you." Teddy said while smiling at me.

"Ha, thanks. You guys wanna come with me to find um?" I asked, they just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I guess not, well, here I go… off to fend myself against the vicious Cobras… all alone…" I said while looking back at them as I was saying these things.

"Fine, we'll go with. But we're just walking you there, then you're on your own." Chris said while walking up to me.

"Thank you! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The guys walked me to this place they called "The Yard." It was pretty much a junkyard, Chris said it was the place all the Cobras hung out at the most. That and Irby's.

"Thanks for bringing me guys. Here, call me on this number so we can hang out again some time."

"You have a phone? Lucky."

Shit, I forgot I was in Castle Rock. If you lived in Castle View and you didn't have a phone, you pretty much were shunned from the public. I know, rich people are real asses.

"Here, here's my number." Gordie said while handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you, well I'll see you guys around, okay? Call me." I said as I walked away to join the Cobras.

"Alright, bye Dakota!" They yelled as they walked away.

* * *

"Well if it isn't little miss Dakota Jones." Ace was pretty surprised as I arrived at their junkyard.

"Let me direct you to your seat, Dakota." Eyeball took my elbow and brought me over by where everyone else was.

"So, how'd you find us?" Eyeball asked.

"I've got connections." I smiled.

"Oh, really? And what kind of connections might these be?" Ace asked, interested.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, we've got a smart one on our hands boys. Just the way I like um." Ace said while coming towards me.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go someplace well… more comfortable." He sat down right next to me and whispered that into my ear.

_Had enough rebelling yet Lucy?_

"No it's okay, you're not my type." I said to him.

"Not your type?" He said while looking at me.

"Yeah, I like big burly guys, you're too scrawny for me."

I had no clue what I was saying. To tell the truth Ace was the perfect type for me. Hey, every girl likes a bad boy, right? Ha…

"Oh, too scrawny, eh? Well you'll see Dakota, I'll become your type faster than you think." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try. G'night boys." I said while walking away, just leaving the guys with their jaws dropped. Guess they're not used to getting rejected.


	3. Let You Out Into the World

hey guys, hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

"Haha, you guys should've seen their faces! It was priceless."

I told all the guys about what happened in the Yard last night. By the way, we were talking in this cool tree house that they brought me to.

"Man Dakota! They're gonna have a field day with you…" Teddy said, I wasn't quite sure what he meant by it.

"You know that you're gonna be the only thing they are thinking about now. They'll just keep bugging you until you go out with one of them." Gordie said.

"_Or fuck one of them…" _Teddy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Good luck is all I'm saying." He smirked.

"Sincerely though, what if they find out we're the people who took her to find them? Billy will kill me…"

"Billy? Why would Billy kill you?" I asked.

"Because he's my brother." Vern looked pretty ashamed to have Billy as a brother.

"Yeah, and Eyeball's my brother." Chris said.

I was pretty shocked. Seriously, can you find any more polar opposites than Vern and Billy, or Chris and Eyeball? Pretty weird…

"Man, I would've never suspected that. You guys are so much nicer. You're better than them." I said to Chris and Vern, who still looked ashamed to have them as brothers.

It was true though, they were better than the Cobras. I have seen the kind of people the Cobras are. High school dropouts, screwing girls whenever they get the chance, but these guys were better than them. I could just tell.

"Really?" Vern's face lit up.

"Yeah! Plus, I like you guys better. You seem more fun anyways."

"Oh, you haven't seen fun yet Dakota. Wanna go somewhere with us tomorrow?" Chris said, he looked like he was hiding something.

"Yeah, sure! I'll meet you guys here tomorrow." I said to them, they were way more fun than my boring rich-people life style.

"It's okay, we can just come get you at your house. Where do you live?"

_Shit. What do I say?_

"Oh, no it's okay. I live kinda far away, I don't want you guys wasting your gas mileage on me, haha…"

_Gas mileage? _What was I saying...

"Oh no, really it's no problem. So where do you live?" Chris asked.

_Oh my god! _

"Really, it's okay I love walking long distances… it helps me relax."

_Helps you relax? My god…_

"Ha, okay Dakota. We'll meet you here tomorrow at noon. Don't be late…"

"Alright, I won't! Bye guys."

I was so relieved I got out of there without having to tell them who I really was. I wanted to tell them who I really was, but what if they didn't accept me? You know? That was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

* * *

"UGH!! Blake, why do you have to be such an ass?"

My older brother Blake and I were fighting. He was a year older than me, so I guess in his mind it gave him permission to be an ass to me.

"Because, I just am." He was waving my makeup in front of my face, and I couldn't grab it from him. It was an unfair advantage, he's 6'1" and I'm 5'5".

"MOM!! BLAKE WON'T GIVE ME MY MAKEUP BACK!!"

"BLAKE! GIVE HER HER MAKEUP BACK OR I'LL TAKE YOUR CAR AWAY FOR A WEEK!"

"Haha, mom's gonna take your baby away…"

That car was practically Blake's life, it was a brand new black/sleek Porsche. It was probably one of the coolest cars I've seen, I have to admit.

"Fine, take the makeup. You need it." Blake walked out of my room, defeated.

"You're just jealous I can get a date!" I yelled back at him as he shut my door.

The reason I needed my makeup was because I had a date tonight. A date with a certain annoying boyfriend of mine. His name is Jonathon Newbury, he is also very rich, his dad owns a very successful fast-food chain. He is about 6'2" with brown hair and blue eyes, and every girl in town wanted him. But, lucky me, I get him. I was planning on dumping him soon though, but don't get me wrong, he was a sweet guy… sometimes.

I put on my new skirt and blouse my mom had bought me from her trip to London. My hair was perfectly made up, coiffed curls all in place. My makeup was perfectly applied too, I looked like a porcelain doll.

You see what I mean by this squeaky-clean image thing? I hated it, it was no fun. Castle Rock was fun, I'd rather be there then here any day.

_Ding Dong._

_Here I go, on another perfectly boring date with my beautifully horrible boyfriend…_

"Jonathon! So nice to see you. My, you are looking so sharp tonight."

I swear to god if my mom wasn't 45 she would've tried to go out with John, and this disgusted me.

"Why thank you Mrs. Cadwell, you are looking beautiful as well. Is Lucy ready for our date?" He asked. He was just so perfect, and not in the good way.

I walked down the stairs and saw his face light up, but I didn't want his face to light up. I always wondered what his face would look like if I came down in jeans and a t-shirt, with no makeup. Just being myself…

"Lucy, you look beautiful. Mrs. Cadwell, I'll have her home by eleven." Jonathon flashed his winning smile to my mom as we walked out the door.

"So John, where are we going?" I asked with a fake smile when we were in his nice leather-covered seated sports car. It made me sick how fake our whole world was.

"I thought we could go to the View again, if you know what I mean." He said with a smirk.

Oh the View... A place where all the teens went to practically just make out and do the dirty deed all day.

"Please, John. Not again, can't we go somewhere to just talk?" I pleaded.

"You know I like it better when you don't talk…" He said while leaning into kiss me.

"Come on John, don't be like this…" I said while we pulled into the View.

He pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" He asked pretty annoyed.

"Do you ever get sick of the life we live in?" I asked.

"Lucy, why would I get sick of a life I can get anything I want in? Huh?"

You could tell he wasn't getting what I was saying at all.

"That's the whole point, you can get anything you want. Don't you want to actually have a challenge in life for once?"

"I do have a challenge, it's the challenge of getting you to stop talking and continue with what we were doing." He said while leaning in to kiss me.

"Jonathon, will you ever take me seriously? Am I just a piece of meat to you?"

"Come on Lucy, you know I love you. Just give a guy a break…" He said with a pleading look in his eyes, but I could tell it was fake.

"Can you just take me home? I've suddenly become sick to my stomach."

He just made me so mad. Could I ever find someone who would actually listen to what I wanted to say or do?

"Fine, but you've changed Lucy." He said while pulling out of the View.

"Did you ever think change was a good thing?" I snapped back at him, and that was the last thing I said to him the whole way home.


	4. Scream It Like You Mean It

hey guys, thanks for all the reviews :)

* * *

"Hey mom, I have to be somewhere at noon. I might not be back till late though."

"Oh, okay hunny, have fun." She said with a smile, not caring about what I just said.

You see, the good thing about having parents that go to country clubs all the time is the fact that they don't care about where their kids are or what they are doing. This is the reason my sister and brother are practically alcoholics by now. They go to parties and drink every time they get the chance, and my parents don't have a clue.

* * *

I was the first to arrive at the tree house. Since I was a little early, I decided to snoop around. I ended up finding just a bunch of comic books and an unusually large amount of Pez…

I accidentally stepped on something though, and the floorboard came up. I guess that wasn't an accident though, because underneath the floorboard was about 60 Playboy magazines.

"Dakota, what are you doing?" I looked up and saw Chris coming up through the trap door.

"You know, I always wondered what kind of stuff they had in here, besides the girls being naked part. They actually have some pretty good articles in here." I laughed as I threw the Playboy at him.

"How'd you find those?!" His face was beat red.

"Accidentally stepped on that floorboard over there, and then, whammo! Playboys everywhere! Alright, let's get off this subject. It's starting to creep me out..."

"Haha, yeah, me too."

"So Chris, are you just gonna be mysterious all day and not tell me where we are going?" I asked, I really wanted to know where we were going.

"Ha, yup. Get used to it, I like to surprise people."

"Surprises, eh? Alright. Well, wanna play cards till the other guys get here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised. Didn't think of you as the card-playing type."

"I can play a mean game of Spit. Me and my brother play all the time."

"Alright then, bring it on Jones."

"Jones…? Oh hah sorry, not used to people calling me by my last name."

_My lord, almost blew my cover._

"Ha, alright. I guess not many girls get called by their last name."

"Hey, don't discriminate girls. We call each other by our lasts names all the time…"

_No we don't…_

"No you don't."

"Yeah, you're right." I laughed.

"Alright well, bring it on Chambers!"

"Haha. Alright _Jones_, ready, set, GO!"

* * *

"Man, you suck Chambers. I can't believe you let me beat you 3 to 1." I teased him.

"Yeah, well you were just lucky."

"Ha, okay…You just keep telling yourself that."

"_Stand back men! BOOM! Paratroops over the sides!" _

Chris and I guessed that was Teddy coming up the tree house ladder, followed by Gordie and Vern.

"What the hell took you so long Duchamp, we've been waiting for over an hour." Chris said while Teddy came up through the trap door.

"Sorry man. My mom made her waffles again. You know I can't pass up my mom's waffles."

"She made waffles and you didn't invite me over!?" Chris must really like waffles…

After Teddy and Chris's fight about waffles we decided to actually get out of there and go to wherever we were going.

* * *

"Here we are Dakota, Castle Rock's own carnival…" Teddy said while opening the car door for me.

"Oh no."

_Oh no!? What are you saying Lucy!_

"I mean, I've always wanted to go to one of these!" I quickly saved myself.

The reason why I said oh no was because my parents had absolutely refused to everbring me to a carnival. Seriously, going to a carnival for them was like being condemned to hell.

I always had heard bad stories about carnivals from my brother and sister. Blake said one kid got his fingers chopped off because one of the rails on the rollercoaster wasn't put in correctly. So the rollercoaster started, they go down the first hill and then, chop! There went all of his fingers.

So where do the guys take me first? The rollercoaster.

"Oh this is gonna be so fun! Sincerely Dakota, you'll love it!" Vern said like a little kid waiting to get an ice cream cone.

I sat in this little cart next to Gordie, and what do we have for protection? A bar, a measly bar!

"Oh god, please don't let my fingers get chopped off! Please oh please oh please!" I was pleading to myself.

"What was that?" Gordie asked.

"Oh nothing, guess I'm a little new to this rollercoaster thing." I was a little tense.

"Boo." Teddy said into my ear.

"WAHH!!" I screamed and then hit Teddy.

"Eeeeheehee! A little jumpy there Dakota?"

"Yeah, just a little."

The rollercoaster started and I just kept saying prayers over and over again in my mind.

"AHH!!" I screamed as we dropped down the first hill, and as fast as it started, it was over. And you know what? I loved it!

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" I yelled as I ran to get in line again.

"Geez Dakota. Wait up!" Chris said while trying to catch up to me.

We went on the rollercoaster again and again until everyone thought they were gonna throw up.

"Man that was fun! Thanks for taking me here guys, I loved it!" I said as I hugged all of them.

"No problem Dakota. You need a ride home?" Chris asked.

"Nope, I live actually pretty close to here. I'll see you guys around."

"Alright, bye Dakota."

I walked away far enough so I could get out of their line of sight and they wouldn't see where I was going.

I had no clue how I was going to get home. No clue.

_I am lost. I'm lost! There is no doubt that I am completely stupid and that I am lost._

It had to be past 11pm, it was dark and spooky out in Castle Rock at night. They didn't even have street lights.

"You lost Dakota?"

_Oh no._


	5. Foul Temptations

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

"AHH!!" I screamed and tried to run, but the person grabbed me.

"Jesus woman, stop struggling! It's me, Eyeball." He was holding me down, but I was obviously trying to get out of there and run for my life.

"Oh, Eyeball? That's you? Sorry, I can't see anything out here." I said, embarrassed.

"Ha, it's alright. Man, I'd hate to be the guy that tried to kidnap you. You put up a fight."

I saw that I had scratched him so hard he was bleeding. Hey, my brother taught me how to defend myself, and this was a situation to defend myself.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Some creepy guy comes up behind me and grabs me when I'm trying to run…"

"You think I'm creepy?" He smirked.

"Yes! Haha, just kidding. So what do guys like you do on a night like this?" I asked.

"Usually I'm with the rest of the Cobras, but tonight I just felt like walking around."

"Walking around? You don't seem like the person to just go walking around."

"There's a lot about me you don't know Dakota, a whole lot…"

"Same here Eyeball, you have no idea…"

I liked how Eyeball was mysterious. I guess it gave me a sort of challenge in figuring him out.

"So, Dakota… Wanna go someplace a little more comfortable?" He said with a smirk and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't even try Eyeball. I've got a boyfriend who'll kick your ass."

"Oh, feisty. Well it was worth a try."

"Ha, alright Eyeball. But, I will let you walk me into town…"

"What's in it for me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"A job well done…?"

"Fine, I've got nothin better to do anyways."

"Good. Come on, let's go."

So we started walking to town. When we got there he offered to drive me home, which I thought was pretty nice of him, but obviously I had to decline.

But I didn't want to go home yet, I wasn't ready to go home yet.

"Eyeball, will you go somewhere with me?" I asked him.

"Really? Dakota, it's 12 in the morning. Don't girls like you need your beauty sleep?"

"Ha, nope. Not me. Where's your car?"

"It's right there, where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see…" I said with a smirk.

I smiled and ran off to his car. He was unlike any guy I had met before. He was still one of those guys that would be a total ass or would kick your ass, but there was an underlying thing he had about him, and that was the part I had to figure out. And let's just say he was way more interesting and fun than Jonathon…

"Keys." I said to him while holding out my hand.

"What? You're not driving my car." He said in disbelief.

"Keys, Eyeball."

"What makes you think I'd give you my keys?"

"Fine, I guess you'll just have to sit at home on this Saturday night by yourself, thinking about the fun time we could've had if you had just let me drive."

"Fine. But be careful, as you can see I'm a little broke."

That boy was broke. He had both his tail lights out, his bumper was hanging so low it hit the ground, and well you can just imagine what the rest looked like.

"Yes! Come on, let's go before it gets too cold!"

"But it's 75 degrees out…"

"It might be here, but not where we're going." I said to him while pulling out, you could tell he was extremely confused.

"Dakota, I don't know what to say about you." He said while shaking his head.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I smirked and drove off to our destination. I loved rebelling, it just felt so free.

* * *

Hey guys, just a side note here. I was wondering what you guys think about Eyeball and Dakota getting together, like if it's out of character for Eyeball or not...

btw i hope you guys liked the chapter :)


	6. It's Just What I've Become

hey guys, thanks for the feedback on if Eyeball and Dakota should get together, hope you like how it works out. :)

btw happy april fools day :)

* * *

"The lake? You brought me to the lake?" Eyeball asked, he was so confused.

"Yeah! What, you afraid of a nice morning dip?" I asked while running to jump into the lake.

"No, it's just, um…"

"Come on Eyeball! Yahoo!!" I screamed as I ran off the pier and jumped in. The water wasn't that bad actually.

"I think I'll just watch." He said while sitting at the end of the pier.

"Come on you wussy! A big bad Cobra like you afraid of a little water?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid of water." He said sarcastically. "Wait, did you just call me a wussy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" I said while splashing water at him.

The next thing I know Eyeball's in the water next to me trying to pull me down with him.

"Take it back Dakota! Take it back!" He was yelling.

"Never!!" I tried dunking him under.

He just dunked me under more, and I was losing.

"Ha! Alright, alright! I take it back, you win!"

"Good." He smiled. "Now Dakota, are you gonna tell me why we're here?"

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like going home. And I've never swam at one in the morning before, so now I guess I can cross that off my list of things to do."

"You're a strange girl, you know that?"

"Yeah, well you're a strange boy, do you know that?" I asked while swimming up to him.

"Yeah, we're both pretty strange."

"Yeah, we are." We both smiled and swam for probably another 10 minutes, then decided to get out before we both froze to death.

"I think I've turned you soft Eyeball Chambers. What would the other Cobras think?" I teased him.

"You might've turned me soft, but I'm still an ass so watch out." He laughed. "Hey, you need a ride home?"

"Nope, I think I'm just gonna sleep here tonight. Got a blanket?" I said while plopping down under a tree.

"You're sleeping here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, wanna join me?" I smirked. I knew he wouldn't know what to say to this one.

"Jesus Dakota. I guess I'll sleep here, I'll get blankets."

He came back and sat with me under the tree, and I was really shocked on how Eyeball turned out to be. Really, it was so out of character for him. An average person out of Castle Rock would despise him, but he was turning out to be a pretty nice guy.

* * *

"You have really bad morning breath, and I think you snored the whole night. Seriously, I was this close to leaving."

"Haha, any more complaints Dakota? You weren't the greatest to sleep next to either. I spent half of the night trying to take my blanket back from you."

"Yeah, I do do that." I laughed and grabbed everything to leave.

"Where you goin?" He asked while getting up.

"Home. Bye Eyeball." I walked away and left him to stand there. Chris was right, it was fun to surprise people.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door.

"Oh, hi Lucy. You know we have that garden show to go to today, I bought a new outfit for you, it's on your bed."

Don't you just love how she doesn't ask where I've been all night? Such a responsible mother, right?

"Oh, okay thank you mom. What time are we leaving?"

"Three. I heard Jonathon is going to be there, he said he's looking forward to seeing you."

"Looking forward to seeing me? _Oh boy_…"

I walked up the stairs and went into my room to get ready. I really wasn't looking forward to this.

I got all dolled up again, the same old boring thing. But I realized I didn't have to, I was going to dress how I wanted to and I didn't care what people said.

So I de-dolled myself. I took off the new outfit and put on a pair of the jeans I had worn yesterday, and an old t-shirt my brother got from one of the concerts he went to. I took off all the makeup and just put on a tiny bit of mascara, then I let my hair out of the coiffed curls and ironed it straight. My parents were going to have a field day with this one.

I was actually really nervous to see what my family had to say to this. Seriously, my heart was pounding as I was walking down the stairs.

"What have you done to yourself?" My sister, Maria, asked. She, of course, was dressed to the nines.

"I've decided I'm not going to play this game anymore. I like how I look and I'm sticking to it."

"_Oh Jesus…" _She muttered while shaking her head.

"Hunny, this isn't funny. Now go upstairs and change." My mom said.

"No, I'm going like this whether you like it or not."

I walked out the door to the car, just leaving my family to stand there.

* * *

I arrived at the garden show and I skimmed through the crowd until I saw Jonathon. I couldn't wait to see what he had to say to this…

"Hey John."

"Oh hey…" He hadn't recognized the person he just said hey to, then he did a double take.

"LUCY!?"

"Why are you dressed like that, you're embarrassing me." He said, looking at other people to make it look like we weren't really talking.

I knew it. I knew he would act like this.

"You know what _Jonathon,_ I like the way I look." I looked around to see if I could throw anything at him, then I spotted a milkshake.

_Perfect._

"And you know what makes you look _really _great?"

"Enlighten me." He said while leaning in towards me.

"This."

I took the milkshake from off the counter and poured it all over his big fat egotistical head. Classic, I know.

"Goodbye Jonathon." I smirked.

"Oh… You better watch out Lucy Cadwell, no one messes with a Newbury." He was soooo pissed.

"I believe I just did." I spit on his brand new Italian leather shoes and walked away, not looking back once.

* * *

Side note: the name of this chapter comes from the song Believe by The Bravery, it's a really good song so go listen to it. :)


	7. She Was Busy Trying To Pass the Time

hey guys, thanks for the reviews and if you guys have any suggestions for any upcoming chapters feel free to tell me :)

* * *

It was the next day and my parents had already given me the "that was no way to act like a lady" speech. But you know what, I loved every minute of getting back at that bastard.

But I needed to go on a long walk. A walk that would cleanse my mind of everything for now. I mean as much as I had hated Jonathon, we still were together for a long time. It was weird letting go of him, but I knew it was for the best. He was an asshole anyways.

So I decided to walk to the lake where me and Eyeball had stayed a couple nights ago. I probably wouldn't get bothered there.

* * *

After the three mile walk, I finally arrived. I swear I probably was going to lose like 30 pounds walking to Castle Rock every day.

I laid on the pier for what seemed to be like hours. Something caught my attention though, it was the sound of four boys and a certain gang I came to know.

**

* * *

**

**Chris's POV**

"Oh shit guys! Oh man Billy's gonna kill me!" Vern was running for his life, along with the rest of us.

"Jesus, the one day we don't have a car!"

"You guys just _had_ to eavesdrop of their conversation, didn't you?"

"Oh you know you wanted to listen too, Lachance!"

We were all running as fast as we could, we were almost there too. So close…

"Come on guys!! God dammit, run faster!!" I was screaming at everyone.

We were almost to town, but it was too late.

"Why are we running boys?" Ace smirked as he grabbed me and Gordie. Eyeball and the other Cobras grabbed Teddy and Vern.

_Shit._

**Lucy's POV**

_"Why are we running boys?" _

I whipped my head around to see the Cobras and the guys behind me, and the Cobras looked like they wanted to kick some ass. They hadn't seen me yet though, so I went to hide behind a tree.

"You think eavesdropping on conversations is funny? Huh?" I heard Ace say to the guys.

"You girls are gonna pay, you know that?" Eyeball said menacingly.

I rolled my eyes at this. This was so stupid, seriously. 19 year olds and 16 year olds fighting? Well, at least they hadn't started going at it yet.

Probably spoke too soon, because the next thing I know I see Teddy taking the first swing at Eyeball's face. He was going to get his ass kicked.

They were all fighting like crazy baboons. I had thought about joining them, but can you imagine me getting in there to fight? I think everyone would just stop and start laughing, and I think that would be a little too much rebelling. I had to try something else to get them to stop.

"HEYY!! WOO-HOO!! HELLO, UP HERE!!"

I was yelling at them like a babbling idiot from the top of the tree. They all stopped and looked up to see what the hell I was doing. I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Dakota, what the hell are you doing." Eyeball said, you could tell he thought I was being an idiot.

"I swear to god I'll jump if you guys don't stop fighting!!" I yelled, I really hoped they would listen.

"Dakota, what makes you think I care what happens to you?" God, that was like a blow to the gut. By the way, Ace said that remark.

"You're an asshole Ace! Wait till I come down there, I'll give you a piece of my mind!"

I was just making a fool of myself.

"Dakota, just shut the fuck up and get down here."

I obeyed Ace and walked up to where they were.

"Can you guys stop fighting, please? I mean, what does fighting solve, such a stup-"

"Sorry boys, we'll have to continue this later." Ace came up to me, grabbed my arm and brought me to his car.

He looked like he was gonna kick my ass. I was petrified, even kids in Castle View had heard stories about Ace Merrill.

"Where are we going? Ace, where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer. I wanted to ask a million more questions, but I really didn't want to get killed.

_Oh lord. Even being with John would be better than this._

We pulled up to Irby's and I thanked god we were at a place where I could escape from if Ace tried anything.

"You play pool?" He asked while turning off the car.

"Yeah, a little…" I said while leaning away from him like he could attack any minute.

"Good, come on."

What the hell was happening. Seriously, this man was messing with my mind.

"You really want to play pool with me?" I asked while wincing, still expecting an attack.

"Yeah, and if you don't stop with these fucking questions you'll be wishing you never knew what a question was." He smirked and walked off to get two pool sticks.

_What am I getting myself into._


	8. This World Is Gonna Pull Through

hey guys, hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

By the end of the night Ace rubbed off on me. I just made sure I didn't ask any questions. I was still scared to death of him, no doubt about that, but he was getting better. I think.

"Thanks for bringing me here Ace. I had a good time."

I didn't know what the hell I was saying. Why would I be thanking him anyways? I think it was just because I didn't want to get on his bad side. _No one_ wants to get on Ace's bad side.

"Yeah, well we both had nothin better to do."

"Yeah…" I mumbled under my breath thinking that I really did have better things to do.

"See ya around." He said as he stepped into his car.

"Yeah, see ya."

Ace, being the gentleman he is, didn't offer to drive me home. But it was okay though, I didn't mind walking home.

I was about a mile away from my house and I couldn't wait to get home, I was getting pretty creeped out by the noises of the night. I had also thought I heard footsteps following me, but I realized it was all in my imagination.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I was extremely paranoid and worried someone really was following me.

_It's all in your imagination Lucy, just forget about it._

But just to be safe, I started walking a little faster and faster.

I heard the footsteps again and realized that this couldn't be my imagination, someone was following me.

So now I was running. I ran and ran, but it was too late. I was grabbed and was being picked up off the ground. And guess who the asshole was…

"Jonathon!! Put me down! Leave me alone you fucking asshole!!"

"Oh, you're swearing now too? What next, you move into a trailer park?"

I was struggling with him, but he was just dragging me into his car. I tried to scream, but, just my luck, there was no one around to hear us.

He shoved me into the car and sped off to god knows where. He had been drinking a lot, I could smell it.

"You know what Lucy? No one dumps a Newbury. You're going to pay for what you've done."

I just rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and turned to look out the window. I wasn't going to be the damsel in distress.

"Bring in on Jonathon." I snapped back at him.

He didn't say anything and pulled into this junkyard. I might've acted like I wasn't scared of him, but I was worried I wouldn't be able to escape from the idiot.

"Get out of the car Lucy, I want to _show _you something." He smirked.

I didn't do anything so he just pulled me out with him. As he was pulling me out I realized this wasn't any old junkyard, it was "The Yard." I just hoped the Cobras were here.

"Come on Lucy, come with me…" He was staggering as he was bringing me towards a shed. The alcohol was taking effect now, and he was going down.

"You're pathetic Jonathon." I kicked him right where it hurts, then as he tried to get back up, I punched him right in the eye. Blake's defense lessons were really paying off.

"And don't you EVER try and touch me again! Okay?" I yelled at him and stormed off out of there, leaving him crying out in pain.

**Eyeball's POV**

_"And don't you EVER try and touch me again! Okay?"_

"Hey, did you guys hear that? I don't know, but that sounded a lot like Dakota…"

"Who gives a fuck? Come on, deal the cards." Ace obviously wasn't that worried.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I got up to leave when Ace stopped me.

"You turning soft for this chick Eyeball? What the fuck's wrong with you."

I didn't answer him and went to go see if Dakota was alright. Ace was right though, I was turning soft.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey, Dakota! You alright?"

I turned around to see Eyeball running out from the Yard to catch up to me.

"Hey Eyeball, yeah I'm okay. Just had to deal with a drunken ex-boyfriend of mine."

I pointed to him and Eyeball laughed because John was still on the ground in pain.

"Told you it'd suck to be the guy who tried to kidnap you." He smirked.

"Ha, I did hit him pretty hard. Good thing too because he looked like he wanted to kill me. Thank god he was drunk."

"Yeah. Who was that guy anyways?"

"Oh, um… Just an ex-boyfriend from my old town. We don't have the greatest past with each other."

"Oh, I gotcha. Hey, you planning on going home tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. Wait, why?"

I was curious, I guess the tables were turning. Usually I was the one surprising him.

"I wanna show you something. It's something me and my brother used to do back when we actually liked each other."

"Alright, I'm in."

This was so much fun. A year ago I would've been asleep by now, probably dreaming about my next sewing class. Let me tell you, this was so much better!

* * *

We arrived at this place called the Blue Point Diner and he brought me to the back where a ladder was. We climbed up the ladder to the roof and I saw that there were two mattresses up there, already with blankets on them.

"What's this?" I asked while going to explore the roof.

"My escape. This is where I go when my dad gets really bad. Chris comes here sometimes too. It's hell of a lot better than staying home."

"Really? What's wrong with your dad?"

He told me this whole story about how his dad is a drunk who just takes out his anger on him and Chris. I was guessing this was the reason Eyeball had a tough exterior.

I couldn't believe Eyeball was opening up to me so much. It made me feel guilty that I didn't tell him who I really was.

"Eyeball, do you ever get sick of the life you live in?"

"Every day. How about you?" He asked.

"You have no idea."

"You know those kids from Castle View? They're just so damn lucky. Like those Cadwell and Newbury families, I wonder how it feels to get anything you want."

_Gulp. _

_Maybe I should just tell him…_


	9. How We Live Now

hey guys! thanks for the reviews and i hope you like the chapter

* * *

"Yeah, but maybe they get sick of their lifestyle too. You know?" I asked. I decided not to tell Eyeball about "Lucy Cadwell." I didn't feel like it was the right time yet.

"Ha, if I were them I'd be happy as hell. They have their whole life ahead of them, and we have shit. I just wish I could go to a place where no one knew me."

I had so much to say but it didn't seem like the right time to say it. I could've gone on and on and told him that he was a different from everyone else and that he didn't need to escape this life. But then I would've been lying.

And you know what I said before about Eyeball and Chris being polar opposites? I was wrong. Definitely wrong. Seriously, they were pretty much exactly the same. Except for the Eyeball being an ass to certain people part.

So we just sat there for a little bit, but I had to ask him something I'd been wondering for awhile now.

"Why do you act the way you do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, you hang out with Ace and the Cobras, but you seem like you can be above them. It's like you put on an act for them, but you're the real you when you're just talking. Like how you are now. Ace, Chris or anyone else probably don't know that you can be a pretty cool person."

"I don't really know. I've been hanging out with Ace and Billy and them since I was a kid. And Chris and I haven't ever really gotten along anyways. I guess it's always like our gang against Chris and his friends."

"It still doesn't mean you have to put on an act for them. Why can't you just be you around them?"

"Ha, if I was like this around Ace he'd kill me in a second and wouldn't think twice about it. It's just you have to put out a tough image in this town to be accepted. Pretty twisted right?"

"Yeah, that is pretty twisted. Thanks for talking to me Eyeball, it means a lot."

He didn't really understand why it meant a lot to me. It meant a lot because he's one of the first people that's actually listened to what I had to say. He didn't just nod his head and smile, or try and shove his tongue down my throat. He listened, and it really did mean a lot.

* * *

"Rise and shine Dakota!"

Eyeball was shaking me and I finally realized what was going on.

"Geez, couldn't you have woken me up a little nicer?"

I was getting up, trying to recover from the rude awakening.

"Sorry, nice isn't my style. Last night was just an act."

"Haha, funny. So what are we doing today?"

"Do you ever go home?"

"Do you?" I smirked.

"Nope. I've got an idea. You up to hanging out with a couple of Cobras?"

"Not really. Depends on which ones."

"Billy, Charlie, and Fuzzy. They're pretty cool, you'll like um better than Ace."

"Alright, come with me to the store fast. I need to buy some clothes."

"What, you just got extra money hanging around in those pockets?"

"Duh, you dumbass, who doesn't?"

_Who doesn't!? You dumbass!? Think Lucy, think!_

"I mean, uh… my birthday was a couple months ago and I've been working a lot lately for my dad so um… uh… I've had a lot of money saved up and uh…"

I was the suckiest liar on the planet. Seriously! Could I have been any more obvious?

"I get it Dakota, come on before it's too late."

"Too late? Why would we be too late?"

"You'll see…"

"Thought I was the one who was supposed to surprise people." I smirked.

"Yeah, well the tables are turning Dakota."

"It's a good thing I like surprises." I smiled and we left the rooftop.


	10. Some Will Win, Some Will Lose

hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you're liking the story. :)

Side note: At the end Lucy isn't being rude, the guy was being rude so she was rude back. Hope that clears a few things...

* * *

"What about this one?"

Eyeball and I were in one of the stores on Main Street trying on clothes.

"You look like my grandmother on crack." He laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Here Dakota, how about this one…" He smirked and held up a super short mini skirt.

"In your dreams Eyeball, in your dreams…"

"It was worth a try…"

I ended up getting a shirt, tank top, and jeans. I needed to vary up the wardrobe I had now since everyone in my family, and my town, knew I was changing up my look. I reminded myself to take Eyeball shopping if I ever told him about my other 'identity.' That boy was in serious need of some new clothes.

--

"What the hell is she doing here?" Charlie asked while getting in the car.

Eyeball and I had gone to pick up Charlie, Billy, and Fuzzy at Billy's house.

"Shut up faggot, she's coming with us." Eyeball ordered at Charlie.

"Fine. She better not ruin this for us." Charlie said while he sunk back into his seat.

I wasn't gonna let Charlie's bitter attitude towards me ruin my good time. Hell, maybe it'd even put up for good entertainment.

"So you guys gonna tell me where we're going? How far away is this place anyways?"

I was pretty sure we'd been driving for about 20 minutes already, and I was just making sure they weren't taking me to some other state.

"We're almost there. Should be right around this corner."

"Dakota, tell me. Do you like driving cars?" Billy laughed and everyone else laughed like it was an inside joke and they decided to leave the girl out. Billy just kept laughing and laughing too, and it really started to get on my nerves. If I didn't know any better, he was probably already drunk.

"Ugh!" I whipped my head around and said this right in his face. "You know what Billy, why don't you just shut the hell up and leave me alone."

Ha, maybe I was a little too hard on him, but I didn't care because it was fun yelling at him.

"Calm your jets Dakota. I was just having a little fun…"

I was about to say something, but Eyeball pulled into a parking spot and told us to get out.

"Whoops, sorry." I laughed as I knocked into Billy for bugging me in the car before.

"Funny Dakota. But seriously, do you like driving cars?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Just as I said why we walked through a gate and saw just a bunch of cars lined up. I should've known…

"Drag racing?" I asked while walking towards this one car in particular I was drawn to.

"Yup. What, you wanna race?" Billy laughed, acting like I couldn't race.

"Hell yeah I wanna race!"

"Hell no. You'd probably crash in the first five seconds. Girls are too afraid to get aggressive out there anyways. You'd never win."

This just set something off in me. I was gonna race in that race even if I had to lose a pinky for it. Okay that was a weird example, but you get the idea.

"Watch me Billy. Watch me."

I turned to Eyeball, "Eyeball, I'm racing."

"Haha, wait what?"

"I'm racing."

"Funny, come on guys let's get to the cars."

"Eyeball, I _am_ racing."

"Someone knock some sense into her. Fuzzy, Charlie, watch her while me and Billy are out there. Don't let her in or near any car."

"EYEBALL!" I pulled him towards me, "I am racing!!"

"No Dakota, people get hurt out there."

"Oh boo hoo. You're acting like I'm entering the next nascar race. I'll see you on the roads hunny." I smirked and ran off before they could get me.

They had a bunch of cars you could rent for the race so I picked the sleekest, fastest one I could find. Hey, I didn't say having money was always a bad thing.

"Good luck sweetie, _you'll need it_." Some random guy mocked me while getting into his black Porsche, I just flipped him the bird and got into my car.

_Shit!! That wasn't any Porsche, that was Blake's Porsche! _

I was screwed. _So_ screwed.


	11. In Too Deep

hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter

* * *

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!!"

And we were off. I just kind of sat there for a second, thinking about Blake's Porsche, but then I snapped out of it. The adrenaline rush just kicked in and I was off like a rocket.

The roads were pretty much just long two lane roads with a couple of turns, and you had to go around the route four times to win. You know what sucked though? I think I was in the bottom three… out of twenty.

I wasn't gonna let that stop me though. I just kept going and going. Eyeball and Billy had already passed me, and I could tell they were laughing as they passed by, like they were confident I wouldn't win.

So that made me try harder. I passed them both and then I passed more and more cars until I made it to where I thought I was almost winning. Then I saw that finish line a crossed it with a big smirk on my face, knowing I was gonna rub it in Billy and Eyeball's face that I finished before them.

Turned out I got 5th place, hey it was a hell of a lot better than being in the bottom three. Just as I was about to get my medal though, I saw Blake, someone that I never thought I'd see at a scummy race like this in a million years.

_Why the hell is he here? Doesn't he have better things to do?_

"Eyeball!! We _need _to leave. Now!!" I had grabbed him and was shaking him violently.

"What, why Dakota? What's wrong?"

"Please, just take me home now, please!"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell the other guys to get a ride home from someone else."

"Thank you! I'll wait by the car."

I ran out to the car, and as I was standing there I spotted another certain someone that I would never in a million years guess would be there.

"I'm going to kill that little fucker Lucy. Do you see what she did to me?!"

I jumped behind the car and saw that Jonathon was talking to one of his friends, Matt Kingston. Yes, very rich also.

"Haha, dude she kicked your ass!"

"Shut the fuck up Matt. You try and fight Lucy when you're drunk."

"You're so fucking stupid man, you know her brother will kill you, and not to mention, all of his friends will kill you if they found out you did anything to her."

"Yeah, well they're not gonna find out, and you're gonna help me. We had a deal, remember?"

"Yeah, but if Lucy or her brother comes after me I'm blaming it on you."

"What, you afraid of Lucy?"

"After seeing what she did to you I am. That girl kicked your ass!" Matt mocked John again.

"You say that again and I'll kick your ass. Where the hell did she go anyways? I saw her racing in that damn race."

John and Matt had walked off and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I came up from behind the car when they were both out of sight, and I saw Eyeball walking towards me with the keys. Why the hell was he so late?

"Eyeball! What the hell took you so long!? I almost got killed!"

Right after I said that I knew I had some explaining to do. Lots of explaining to do. Eyeball needed to know who I really was.

"Dakota! Jeez, I was gone for five minutes. What's wrong?"

"I've to tell you a lot of things Eyeball. I have a lot of clearing up to do. Meet me at the lake tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there."

Eyeball drove me to town and I decided to visit Chris, Teddy, Gordie, and Vern. I hadn't seen them in a while and they would probably get my mind off of what was going to happen the next day.

It was no surprise to me to find them in the tree house.

"Dakota!"

"Haven't seen you in a while!"

" How've ya been?" They were all pretty much asking that.

"Hey guys! Alright sorry to ruin all of the fun, but I've got some stories to tell you."

"Stories? Alright let's hear um."

They all stopped what they were doing and leaned in to listen. I decided to tell them about the drag races, and about John and how I punched him in the face and how he wants to get me back. I decided to leave out the me and Eyeball hanging out all the time part. I also left out the tiny detail that I wasn't really Dakota Jones.

"Jeez. That's a hell of a story." Chris said, overwhelmed.

"You punched a guy in the face!? Nice! Told you guys she was a crazy one." Yup, you guessed it, that was Teddy.

"Oh yeah, forgot to say thanks about saving our asses from the Cobras." Gordie added in.

"Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing. I didn't know what the hell I was doing." I laughed.

"Haha, you did look pretty stupid. But hey, at least we got out of there." Chris said.

"Yeah. Wait why were they chasing you guys anyways?"

They all just glared at Teddy.

"What? You guys wanted to listen just as much as I did…"

"We were eavesdropping on them at the Yard because we heard your name come up." Chris said.

"What'd they say!?" I asked while going up to Chris.

"I don't know if we should tell you Dakota…"


	12. I've Got To Be Honest Now

hey everybody, thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

"Come on! You can't build up a story like that and not finish!"

"Haha, fine. Well all they said was Eyeball is turning soft for you. Didn't know what they were talking about though."

_Shit. Oh well, I'm not gonna tell them about Eyeball and me yet._

"Really, that's weird. Well what are we doing tonight guys?" I quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know, any ideas?" Chris said while looking at everyone.

"I can't today, my mom told me I had to go home early tonight." Teddy said.

"Yeah, same here." Gordie and Vern both said.

"What, you guys don't like me anymore?"

"Why would we like you Dakota? Ha, only kidding."

"Aw, shut up Teddy."

"We'll do something later this week, we promise." Gordie added in.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Good. Come on guys, my mom's gonna kill me if I'm late." Vern said while going down the trapdoor.

"Yeah, me too. Bye guys."

"See ya." Chris and I both waved, and I then realized it was only me and him…

"So I guess it's just us tonight Chris."

"Yeah, so what are we planning on doing?"

"Can I show you something?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's something I've wanted to show someone for a really long time, but haven't gotten around to it."

"Alright, let's go. You got a car?" Chris asked.

"Nope. You willing to walk three miles?" I smirked, hoping he was up for it.

"Haha, I guess. Where could we possibly go that is three miles away?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

--

"Jesus, are we almost there?"

Chris and I had almost finished the three mile trek to Castle View. He hadn't realized where we were yet.

"You recognize anything yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I recognized we're in Castle View and we might get killed for showing up looking like this."

I overlooked Chris and my clothes, and we both looked like a couple of bums. I was wearing these jeans that had huge rips in them, with a t-shirt that looked like it had just survived a war. Chris was wearing a pair of very ripped jeans also, with converse that had holes so big in them he could stick his toe through them.

"Haha, yeah maybe we should've changed before we came…"

"Hah, maybe. So where are we going?"

"Right here. This is where we're going." I smiled, I was so relieved I was about to tell someone who I really was.

"Castle View? But Dakota, why would we go here?"

"Chris, you see that house right there?" I pointed to this huge beautiful house on the hill that overlooked the whole town.

"Yeah, how could you miss it."

"Well, that's my house."

"Haha, funny. Really, why are we looking at this house?"

Ugh… This wasn't working. I was going to have to show him to make him believe it.

"Come on Chris, I'm showing you what it's like to grow up on the other side of the town."

"Alright Dakota, but you're gonna have to fill me in on a couple things. Like why you think that's your house…"

"Oh, shut up Chambers. Come on." I rolled my eyes, grabbed his arm and started dragging him up the hill. I just hoped I was doing the right thing.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter guys, the next one will be longer, I promise. :)


	13. My Verdict Has Come In

hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and i hope you like this chapter

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" No answer. "I guess not, come on Chris I'm taking you on a tour."

"This really is your house. Jesus Dakota, no wonder you never wanted a ride home! But, why didn't you just tell us in the first place? And why did you come to Castle Rock? And-"

"Chris, all your questions will be answered. But let me just start off by telling you my real name. My name is Lucy Ann Cadwell, and this is who I really am."

"_Cadwell_? My god Dakota! Oh sorry, _Lucy. _You're a Cadwell?! Do you know how rich you are? People would die to be you!"

"That's what people keep telling me, but I don't like the life I live in Chris. It's fake, everything around me is fake. You try growing up in a world where you're lied to every second of every day. I mean, what kind of living is that?"

"I guess it's not living at all. I just always figured, you know? I mean it's so different in Castle Rock, we're the scum in these parts. I just figured people here didn't have any problems because they were born with it all."

"Yeah, but things are rough all over Chris. Sometimes it's just a little harder to see it." (A.N.: Haha, sorry I just had to do it. I love The Outsiders…)

"Yeah, man this is just… Surprising. Really surprising." I could tell it was a little hard for Chris to take this all in, I had to admit it was a lot to load on his shoulders.

"Come on Chris, I'm going to answer all of your questions and you can answer some of mine. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. That'd be good since I have no idea what is going on." He laughed and I brought him into our living room and told him everything. Absolutely everything. I decided to hold off on the Eyeball part for last though.

"Thanks for telling me all of this Lucy. I'm a little surprised actually, I didn't think I'd be the first person you told."

"To tell the truth I didn't think I would tell you first either. Because there is someone else I was going to tell all of this too, actually I was going to tell him tomorrow, but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Are you gonna tell me who this person is?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and leaning in.

_Well, you have to tell him sometime… Might as well now…_

I bit my lip, hesitating, but then I just decided to spit it out.

"It's, Eyeball. The one and only Eyeball Chambers, yes, your brother. Please don't get mad, he's a different person when he's around me. Just understand that…"

I was babbling on, hoping he would just get the point that I wanted him to accept that I was falling for his brother. The brother that he hated and that he probably would hate for a long time.

Chris hesitated before speaking, but then he got an understanding look it his eyes.

"You know, Eyeball used to be really cool before. I guess he still has that quality, just decides not to show it anymore. But he shows it in front of you, right?"

"Yeah, he does show it in front of me. And I know perfectly well that he's an ass. It's just, he's one of those asses where you have to give him time to adjust to, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Jesus, first you're Dakota Jones, then you're Lucy Cadwell, and now you're goin for my brother? This has been quite the day."

"Haha, I'm sorry. I needed to tell you first because you're Eyeball's brother, and the most understanding person I've met in Castle Rock. It means a lot to me that you listen to what I have to say Chris."

"No problem Lucy. And I think you should tell my brother everything, but don't expect me to talk to him after this. Me and him still aren't on the closest of terms." He smiled and I hugged him, I was so happy I finally got the truth out.

"You wanna sleep over Chris? No one's coming home tonight. I can drive you home tomorrow, but we might have to leave early, like before anyone in Castle Rock gets up…"

"Why? You don't want people to see what you look like in the morning?" He teased.

"Ha, no! It's just, well you'll see tomorrow."

"Alright Lucy. So, where do I sleep?"

"I think you'll like this one…" I smirked and led him upstairs to the guest suite.

I opened the door and his face was just astonished. He was just mesmerized, I was guessing he'd never seen a room like this before.

I just smirked, "G'night Chris." I left and shut the door, hoping this would pay off for putting that weight on his shoulder.

--

"How was your sleep Chris?" I smirked.

"Lucy, I don't know how to put this, but I'm moving in." He laughed, I guess he liked the sleep.

"Jesus Lucy! This is your car?! What the hell are you doing walking to Castle Rock everyday when you have this?"

We were out in the driveway, looking at my 1963 Ferrari.

"Yeah, it's not much, I could've gotten better…"

He just gave me a look.

"Ha, you know I'm kidding. And this is the reason we needed to leave early. What would the people of Castle Rock think if they saw this coming down Main Street?"

"Ha, I know what I'd be thinking…" He said with a glint in his eye, I was guessing he was thinking he'd try to steal the car, or at least Teddy would…

"Don't even think about it Chambers." I laughed and we got in the car to drive him home.

--

I came home and walked into my room to a very unpleasant surprise.

"5th place huh? Didn't know you were into drag racing Lucy…"


	14. All Figured Out

"BLAKE! Get the hell out of my room! And give me that!" I snatched the medal out of his hands.

Blake was obviously snooping around my room. Snooping seemed to be a habit in our family, but I hated when he snooped in my room.

"So you're hanging out with Ace's gang now? Is that where you've been walking to all these weeks? Castle Rock? You can be pretty low, but I didn't know you could sink that low… You know mom's not gonna be happy about this…"

"Blake, listen and listen good. You are _not_ going to tell anyone about this, or I'll tell everyone what happened at Dan Chestin's party back when you were in 8th grade." I smirked.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, you know I would. How did you know about Ace's gang anyways?"

"My friends and I got in a huge fight with him and his gang a couple years back. They're bad news Lucy."

"Yeah, well they're not as bad as you think. Now get out of my room, I need to take a shower."

"Yuck, I'm outta here."

--

I was done getting ready to go out and meet Eyeball, I was just so nervous. How the hell would he react to this?

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing my normal attire for Castle Rock, jeans and a t-shirt, ruffed up hair, but I was proving a point here. I had to doll myself up and show him who I was before.

So I dolled myself up in my porcelain doll look, like I had looked the night I went out with Jonathon to the View.

I walked downstairs and everyone was in the kitchen talking about whatever.

"You look lovely Lucy. Did you make up with Jonathon?" My mom asked.

"Nope. But I do have a date, just not with any person you guys would know."

"Oh, okay have fun hunny."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later."

I left and thought to myself about how responsible my parents were. They don't even question who I'm going out with. I could've been going out with a serial killer for all they knew.

--

I got in my car and I was practically shaking I was so nervous. There were just so many things on my mind that I couldn't even think straight.

I didn't even know why I was so nervous either. The number one thing on my mind was if he would accept me after I've lied for all this time.

I could just tell this was going to be a long day.

--

I pulled up to the lake, and again, I was practically shaking. I just kept staring at the steering wheel, hoping I would pull this off.

I looked up and saw Eyeball walking towards the pier, he was actually early for the first time in his life.

_Well here you go… this can either make you or brake you._

My heart just kept pounding and pounding a mile a minute as I walked up to the pier. He hadn't noticed I was there yet.

"Hey Eyeball."

He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Lucy."

* * *

Hope you guys liked the twist. :) Thanks for all the reviews btw.


	15. Surprise, Surprise

hey guys, thanks for the reviews

btw I have something interesting coming up in the next chapter... :)

* * *

"What? But, wha- what? But, how? How did you-?"

I was just astonished, how did he know?! I mean Chris couldn't have told him because Chris doesn't even talk to Eyeball. And none of the other Cobras knew about it, and Blake didn't tell him…

"You know, I've been waiting a long time for you to tell me that you were really Lucy Cadwell. I'm glad you're finally coming around to it."

"But, how did you know?"

"Remember that time we went to the roof of the Blue Point Diner? And when I said that thing about those Cadwell and Newbury families? Well when I saw your face after I asked that question I knew then that you weren't just any girl from Castle Rock. And the signs were there all along, I just needed to piece together the puzzle."

Since when did Eyeball Chambers get so smart, seriously it must have been like overnight because this was just beyond his level of thinking. No offence to him or anything.

"I'm impressed Eyeball. Really, I thought I hid it well…"

"You did hide it well, it's just I've spent the most time with you in Castle Rock, and I could tell you weren't like the rest of the people here. You had something different about you, and it was my goal to figure it out."

"So you're not mad about this?" I asked while going to sit down next to him.

"Nope. I'm just glad you finally had the guts to tell me."

"You saying I don't have guts?" I smirked.

"Haha, we all know you have guts…_especially after the Jonathon incident…" _He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I was just being defensive. And how'd you know Jonathon's name anyways?"

"I recognized him, fought him and your brother a couple years back."

"Oh, yeah he was talking about that today. Said the Cobras were 'bad news.'"

"Bad news, eh? Well you richies aren't the greatest of news either. I've heard about what goes on out on the other side of town."

"Ha yeah, we're all pretty crazy." I laughed.

"Yeah, we are. Come on, let's get out of here." He pulled me up from the ground.

"Yeah, but can we stop by my house first? I want to get out of these clothes."

"Why? I think you look kinda sexy…" He smirked.

"Oh shut up Eyeball." I laughed. "Come on lover boy, let's go."

We walked up to my car and Eyeball stopped dead in his tracks.

"Holy shit, that's your car? What the hell are you doing walking to Castle Rock everyday when you have that?!"

"That's weird, your brother said the same thing…"

"Don't tell me _he_ knows about you too."

"You know what Eyeball, Chris isn't as bad as you think. And yes, I told him. I had to tell somebody before I told you, and Chris has always listened to me anyways."

"Fine. _But he's still a little shit_." Eyeball muttered while shutting the car door.

"Ha, give him a break. Chris's a good kid."

"_Mhm..." _Eyeball managed to mutter out.

We drove the three miles to my house, and we just talked about how Eyeball knew everything and never said anything about it. I also asked him about the drag races, and why he didn't say anything when I freaked out about seeing Blake because he must've seen Blake too.

I didn't know what to think about all of this, it was all just so confusing.

--

"Lucy, why the hell are you hanging out in Castle Rock when you practically have a house the _size_ of Castle Rock." Eyeball was obviously mesmerized by my house.

"Ha, shut up Eyeball." I opened the door slightly, checking if I heard any sounds or any people.

_No one home, what a surprise…_

"No one's home, come on." I pulled Eyeball through my doorway.

"And I thought your house was cool on the outside…" Eyeball was just staring at everything.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get my clothes and get out of here."

We walked up the winding staircase to my room. My room was one of the bigger bedrooms in the house, and it had pretty much everything I would need. I had my own staircase, bathroom, walk-in closet, king sized bed, full vanity mirror, the whole works.

"So this is your room, huh?" Eyeball asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's just that we're in your room, all alone, no one to bug us…" Eyeball smirked as walking towards me.

"Mhm…" I said while cocking an eyebrow.

"It's just maybe…" He was standing about an inch away from me now.

"Maybe what?" I smirked.

He leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned in too, and just as we were about to kiss I pulled my head away.

"You didn't think you were getting me that easy, did you?" I teased him.

"Aw, come on… We had something going there." He said, defeated.

"Sorry Eyeball, maybe later." I said while giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh shut up and just come over here and help." I laughed while grabbing some clothes.

"Fine. Are you planning on not going home tonight?"

"Yup. Wanna have a sleepover? We can do each other's nails…" I teased him.

"Ha, funny Lucy."

"I thought it would be fun…" We both laughed and I went into my closet to change.

"So, how do I look?" I asked while walking out. I was wearing my new jeans and t-shirt.

"Beautiful, as always…" He smirked.

"Aw, thanks Eyeball. Now we can finally get out of here."

I grabbed my backpack and Eyeball and I walked out towards the car.

"So yeah, what are we do-" Before I could finish my question I saw a car that I had seen way too many times before.

_Great._


	16. Everything Changes

hey guys, i hope you like what I've written for this chapter, and thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

"What the hell is this?" John asked while leaning out the side of his 1963 Jaguar Roadster.

I gathered my composure before speaking, "This, _Jonathon,_ is my boyfriend, Eyeball."

_Boyfriend?! Shouldn't have said that…_

"Boyfriend?! Lucy, are you fucking kidding me!? Look at him! He's the bottom of the earth, scum!"

"What the fuck did you call me you fucking piece of shit?" Eyeball said while going up to kick John's ass, I held him back though, kind of.

"Eyeball, he's not worth it. Come on, let's go before he gets some of his friends." I said this while struggling with him, hoping he would calm down.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on." He wrapped his arm around me and walked me away from John.

"Don't you think I've forgotten what you did Lucy! You better watch your back hunny!" He shouted from his car.

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. There was no way in hell I was ever going to let John even lay a finger on me. I was going to make sure of that.

--

"So, boyfriend huh?" Eyeball smirked while we got out of the car.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. Who would want _you_ as a boyfriend?" I teased him.

"You know you want me. You're just too afraid to admit it."

"Keep telling yourself that ego-boy." I laughed and we walked into Blue Point Diner.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds." Billy said as we walked through the door.

"Hey Billy, was it yesterday that I kicked your ass in the drag races, huh?"

"You had an unfair advantage. My tires were flat."

"Sure Billy. Sure…" I laughed and we went to sit in the booth with the rest of the Cobras.

"So Dakota, you gonna be hanging out with us now?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, it's all up to my _boyfriend_ over here." I laughed as I nudged Eyeball.

"_Boyfriend_?" They all asked in unison, except Ace. He could care less.

"Kidding." I laughed.

"Good cause Eyeball hasn't had a chick since the 5th grade." Fuzzy snickered.

"And who have you had Fuzzy, old lady Simons?" Eyeball shot back.

"Yeah, but uh-" Fuzzy couldn't find a comeback.

"That's what I thought." Eyeball smirked.

"Can we stop the fucking commotion and get out of here?" Ace asked while getting up to leave.

"Uh, yeah Ace. Sure." They all scrambled to get up. Ace obviously had a lot of power over the group.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Eyeball while we were walking out.

"Probably the Yard, you up for going?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do anyways."

"Good." Eyeball smiled and we walked down the street to our cars.

"Wait Eyeball," I stopped, remembering something. "I have to go do something. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Why, what do you have to do?"

"Um, I'll tell you later. But I really have to go now, I'll see you later."

"Uh, alright Lucy. I'll see ya."

I didn't tell Eyeball where I was going because I was going to see the other guys. Eyeball would've had a fit if I blew him off for his brother and his friends… but I wanted to talk to them about a few things. And actually, to tell the truth, they were more fun anyways. Ha.

--

I got out of my car to go on a search for the guys. It really sucked wandering around by myself when it was pitch black out.

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…_

I was repeating that in my mind. I was starting to get worried, like I normally did when walking around at night.

_Just keep walking, just keep walking…_

'_Bump'_ "WAHHHH!!"

This person and I had just crashed into each other, and we were both screaming frantically and freaking out, running away in separate directions.

"DAKOTA! WAIT! IT'S JUST US!"

_Huh?_

I turned around and walked back towards the voices, then realizing that was Chris' voice I heard.

"Way to make me almost pee in my pants guys." I laughed, "Who'd I crash into anyways?"

They all looked at each other and turned back to me, "Vern."

"Haha, oh. Vern you were screaming as high pitched as I was!"

"Hey, what am I supposed to do when a creepy person crashes into me when we're walking around in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know, but please don't ever scream like that again. I think you busted my ear drums." I gestured to my now damaged ear.

"Ha, sorry it won't happen again."

"Good." I laughed, "So you guys up to hanging out with me tonight?"

"No. Why the hell would we want to hang out with you?" Teddy asked in a no joking manner, for a second I thought he was serious.

"You know I'm kidding Dakota. Anyways, you came just in time."

"Just in time for what?" I asked.

"The part you didn't know about Castle Rock. A place hidden from all…" Teddy smiled, a little too creepy of a smile if you ask me.

"What more could there be to learn about this place? You know you guys only have a population of like 1,000 people…"

"Oh this isn't just a place people from Castle Rock go to. We've got people coming from Castle View, Mount Greenwood, Bradley, Durham. The whole works." Chris added in.

"Yeah, it's this place people from all those towns go to. We call it 'The Underground Scene' because people don't really know about it." Gordie also added in.

This was pretty interesting. An underground scene that I've never even heard about? Too cool.

"Alright then, let's get out of here. I need to see this place. Just one question, how do you get all these rival towns to agree to be in the same place at once?"

"Oh you'll see, you'll see…"

"Did you guys ever notice you guys tend to surprise me a lot?"

"Yeah, we noticed. It just makes everything more fun, doesn't it?"

"Ha, yeah. Maybe for you…"

We all laughed and they said we needed to get there before the doors closed. The doors closed? This was turning out to be one strange thing, and I couldn't wait to see where they were taking me.

--

"The Yard? Are you guys serious? 'The Underground Scene' is the Yard?"

We were standing in front of one of the Cobras usual hangouts, and I was wondering why the hell we were there.

"You didn't think the Cobras came here to just play cards, did you?" Teddy smirked and opened the door of this little shed.

We arrived in there and saw two guys about my age sitting at this little table drinking beer and playing cards.

"Password?" They asked. I felt like I was in my own little spy movie.

"TUS." Vern stated.

"Alright, you can go in. But wait, is she with you?" They asked while stopping us.

"Yeah she's with us, she's code purple."

_Code purple…?_

"Oh, okay good. See you guys down there." They both said.

They opened this trap door underneath their little card table. The trap door led to a darkened staircase that seemed like it went on forever, which then led to a tunnel that was big/tall enough to walk through.

"Where the _fuck_ are we?" I was so mesmerized. Seriously! An underground tunnel under a shed in Castle Rock? This was just too cool.

"Ha, geez Dakota. You'll find out in a second."

We kept walking down the tunnel and I had about 389, yes, 389, questions running throughout my mind.

We came to the end of the tunnel and it had a dim light with a sliding door waiting at the end of it.

"Come on guys, help me with the door." Chris said and they all helped slide open the door.

Chris walked in first and I walked in right after him.

Let's just say, this was the coolest thing I had _ever_ seen.


	17. The Tables Have Turned

hey guys! sorry its been like, a year, since my last update. ill be updating more though since its the summer and schools out of the way.

hope you like the chapter!

* * *

There were what looked to be about 200 people there, all just walking around and talking to other people. The place was divided up into five little sections, then one big section in the middle of the place. It was kind of like a circular room, and each section was labeled by the name of their town. One section for Durham, one for Castle Rock, one for Castle View, one for Mount Greenwood, and one for Bradley. Then, there was the neutral area, which was the middle section of the place.

In the neutral area they had a bar with pool tables and a juke box, it even had its own hot dog stand! People were all talking to each other and chilling out. I also noticed that in each section there were foldable chairs for people to sit on and random couches.

I was so mesmerized the place. It just had this vibe. Even though all these rival towns were together, people didn't act like they were against each other. Everyone mingled with one another. It was really cool.

I then wondered how the hell they built the place. It was pretty big, not overly huge, but it was big enough to hold at least 500 people.

"Oh. My. God. But, how? This is impossible! How did they build this? And why? I mean, wow!" I was shocked.

"Haha, man, if we knew you'd like this place that much we would've taken you sooner. This place has been around since the 1800s. It started out really small, used for mining coal. Then when the gold rush came about, people came from all over and just kept making the place bigger and bigger, thinking they'd find gold. They even used it in the Civil War for a hideout…" Chris started.

"Yeah! Then when prohibition came around they built that bar and brought in the pool tables over there. One kid even had a dad who used to run a hot dog stand up in Portland, so the kid decided to bring the hot dog stand down here. So, this is what we have now. Our own TUS." Teddy finished.

"I'm guessing TUS stands for 'The Underground Scene."

"You're a smart one there Dakota." He said sarcastically.

"Funny. So why am I 'code purple'?" I asked.

"Because, we all have codes here. A different code for each town. Castle Rock is code purple, Castle View is code blue, Mount Greenwood is code green, Bradley is code red, and Durham is code brown. Confusing, right?"

"Ha, yeah just a little. This whole place is confusing! But you know what, I love it. This is just the kind of adventure I've always wanted. But, what's the whole purpose of this place anyways?"

"Why don't you have your brother tell you?" Gordie smirked while walking up to me and Chris with Blake behind him.

"Hey Lucy." Blake smiled.

"But, what? Huh? But- How do you know Gordie?"

"Oh, little Gordon over here? We go way back. Used to hang out with his brother Denny. I know Vern, Teddy, and Chris too. I've known them way before you ever became 'Dakota Jones.'" He laughed.

"You all tricked me! You knew all along!"

"Actually, I didn't find out until a couple days ago when I saw Chris leaving the guest room. I then made him explain everything." Blake said.

"Yeah, it was either tell him or get the shit kicked out of me." Chris said.

"Wow. I didn't even know you were home that night. Really, is there anything else I don't know?"

"Yup." I heard a voice behind me and I turned around.

"Eyeball?!" I was seriously going to have a heart attack with all these surprises thrown at me.

"Yup. I'm actually friends with your gay brother over here." He laughed, "By the way, don't tell Ace I'm in neutral area, he'd kill me. Doesn't like to mingle, you know what I mean?"

"Alright, but, how did you guys meet?"

"After the drag races your brother over here wanted to kick my ass for hanging out with you, that's why I was late, if you remember."

_That must've been when I overheard Jonathon and Matt talking about me…_

"Yeah, I remember. So you guys decided to become friends?"

"Yeah. After we realized we didn't want to make a scene and kick each other's asses, we decided to go grab a beer and actually ended up becoming friends after it." Blake said.

"Yeah, Ace still doesn't know we're friends so let's keep it that way, alright?" Eyeball said to all of us, we all nodded.

"Good, well I'll see you guys when time goes out."

"Alright, later Eyeball." We all said.

"Wait a minute, when time goes out?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll see what happens in about…" Chris looked at the clock, "60 seconds."

"Okay, I just want you guys to know that I have no idea what's going on."

"Yeah, we know. Come on, we gotta get to our sections."

Chris grabbed my arm and we waved bye to Blake because he had to go to the Castle View section. You know what, I had never been so confused over something in my life, yet I had never been so excited either.


End file.
